


Even on the Sunniest of Days the Night Always Returns

by Rmoix



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Missing Persons, Pregnancy, Secret Identity, Slade Breaks out of prison, Summer of Olicity, olicity - Freeform, return from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmoix/pseuds/Rmoix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took three years of fighting to get where they are today, but they did eventually arrive to where we all knew they could. For heros, the fight is never is never truly over, just a moment where the villains recollect themselves.</p>
<p>Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen are enjoying their summer road trip through the country. While staying in a hotel Oliver goes for a run early one morning and when he arrives back in their hotel suite he finds Felicity missing along with signs of a struggle. Whats worse is the positive pregnancy test he finds on the counter. Not only is the woman he loves missing, but also their unborn child. While he has no doubt that felicity would do anything to protect their child, Oliver knows she would never forgive herself if something happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even on the Sunniest of Days the Night Always Returns

Their love is something of legends, something that only comes around once in a lifetime for a person. A love so strong that it has the ability to be a source of light even in the darkest of nights. It had taken three years for Oliver and Felicity to finally admit to themselves that they were in love with each other, and now they are spending a summer getting to explore that love. Away from starling city and all the crime they have spent the better part of 3 years fighting to rid their city of. This is how they learn how to be stronger, not for their city but for themselves.

* * *

OPOV

5:30a.m.

I wake up early in the morning with felicity lying beside me. We have come so far in the past month and a half since we left Starling City. Travelling from state to state seeing what the world has to offer. It has been great to finally be me, the man that Felicity always believe that I could be.

In the world we live in many bad things tend to happen, and how you approach these issues defines how the world sees you. In my first year back from the island, I had chosen to seek justice through offensive violence, and it took the death of my best friend for me to realize that there could be another way, I could achieve justice without killing everyone who gets in the way. But in a few short weeks I also realized that there was some people in my life that I would do absolutely anything to prevent them from feeling any more pain if I had anything to do with it. The count had threaten to dose Felicity with Vertigo, so before the needles had the chance to pierce her skin and fill her veins with that vial drug, I shot him with three arrows aimed at his chest, forcing him to release his hold on her and force him to fall through the window that was over 20 stories from the ground. Five months later I found myself using one of my best friends as bait in order to cure a man that I had once considered to be a brother. I had told her that I loved her, and as the words came out of my mouth I realized how true that statement was. But i knew that there wasn't any time to think on that, and when there finally was, I let her believe that it was all just a rouse to fool Slade. Last year I fought a war against myself. I didn't believe that it was possible for me to truly show Felicity all the love my heart felt for her and continue to try to save the city as the Arrow. Our team had suffered a great loss due to the carefully orchestrated plans of a mad man, also known as my baby sister's father. But were able to once again keep the city from falling to complete ruin, even if it meant I had to temporarily give up both of my names. 

I have learned a lot in the past year, it is possible that even with all the darkness that I have allowed in my soul, light can still find its way in and drive away the darkness. I am never truly lost as long as I have my light, my happiness, my Felicity. It may have taken me three years to become the man who she knew I could always be, but you can be sure that I will never stop trying to be even better. 

I lay here next to my light, I know that it is her that keeps me good. I decide that it would be a good idea to go for a run, Felicity probably won’t be up for another few hours. I get out of bed and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then I write a note telling Felicity where I have gone and that I should be back in a few hours. I grab my phone and wallet with the keycard before giving Felicity a kiss on the forehead and I head out the door. I am hoping that this gives Felicity a chance to catch up on some sleep, she really hasn’t been feeling well lately. I head towards a city park for my run. The park is very beautiful, filled with trees and flowers. As I run I begin to think about the future and what I want to do. I can’t very well go back to being the arrow like I was, Ra’s took that from me, but I still want to do good in the world. Our team stood for something, it let the criminals know that someone would fight for those who could not fight for themselves. Our team inspires others to join and as our group grew the world became a better place. But of course that was before the ‘big bad’. But in the end we still saved our city, even if we had to allow the darkness in for a while. I will never forgive myself for the things I did as Al Sah-him, but I did what needed to be done to protect my friends from the most deadly man on the planet.

During all this time there has still been a light that shined brightly. My Felicity, she is like a conscience, always pointing out what is the right and wrong thing to do. I may not always do the right thing, but she still loves me and eventually forgives me. Sara Lance had once told me that I needed to find someone who could harness the light that was still inside me, and I think – no I know- that I have found that in Felicity. It is in that moment that I realize that I want Felicity to know that no matter what I will always be there for her. That I never want to leave her side, and that for me, she is all I could ever want. I will ask her to marry me. But first I need to find a ring.

**Author's Note:**

> To all those who read : Thank-you.  
> And I will try my best to do the fandom justice.  
> But I should warn y'all, I'm not the best at writing on a schedule.


End file.
